


A kiss on the ice

by Daala



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Capri SS 2k17, Damen can't ice skate, M/M, Pure sap, sap in the wintertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daala/pseuds/Daala
Summary: “You know,” he began as he shifted even closer, his head resting more now on Damen’s shoulder. He craned his head up for a moment, pressing a kiss to Damen’s jaw before settling back down. “If you took all the time you spend uselessly staring at me, and applied it to to our kingdom, i feel we could even be ruling all of Patras and Vask now.”





	A kiss on the ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for this years Captive Prince Secret Santa for averyfastpony! The prompt was "Damen and Laurent sap" and boy do i know how to write plotless sap. I hope you enjoy!

Morning winter light filtered in through the windows, a soft glow resting over the stillness of the room. Damen and Laurent were together in the massive bed at the center, bodies pressed, legs tangled, under a mound of soft blankets. Laurent was laying nearly on Damen’s chest, having migrated as close as possible throughout the night for warmth. Damen knew he should probably relight the fire, or at least call someone to, but it seemed near criminal to disrupt the peace of the room, to disturb Laurent’s sleeping form so sweetly on him.  
  


Damen, always an early riser, had been awake nearly an hour and had spent it wisely: Fondly watching Laurent as he slept next to him. Laurent’s beauty, always beyond belief to Damen, was even more so as he slept. His face was so soft, so at peace it always gave Damen pause and he could only hope to remain waking up to it for years to come. Damen placed his hand over the one laurent had on his chest, its larger size nearly encasing laurents and he rubbed a soothing thumb along Laurent’s fingers.  
  


Laurent started to come awake and Damen kept his gaze, these moments being some that he cherished the most. He would never get over the sight of Laurent waking, brilliant blue eyes coming open and slight confusion melting in to recognition as his lips curved into a smile, still a little shy even after their years together. Damen took pride in that he was the only one that had and would ever see this side of Laurent. Laurent’s sweet smile changed then, in to one of fond exasperation.  
  


“You know,” he began as he shifted even closer, his head resting more now on Damen’s shoulder. He craned his head up for a moment, pressing a kiss to Damen’s jaw before settling back down. “If you took all the time you spend uselessly staring at me, and applied it to to our kingdom, i feel we could even be ruling all of Patras and Vask now.”  
  


“Our Kingdom is enough.” Fondly.  
  


Laurent lets out a small, beautiful laugh “Of course, Of course.”  
  


They are quiet for several moments after, taking comfort solely in each other’s company. It’s peaceful, serene in a way that Damen has found only comes with true, unwavering love. He could lay here for days, kingdom be damned.  
  


Laurent laughed again, as if reading Damen’s thoughts “We will have to get out of bed eventually, you know. We are the kings.”  
  


“Yes, Exactly, we are the kings. And as King, I say that we can do as we please. They won't miss us for one day.”  
  


“A whole day? In bed?” Laurent was shaking now with laughter, and Damen felt his own lips stretch in to a larger smile. A shift and a turn, and Damen rolled their bodies so that he was on top, Laurent’s back pressed in the mattress. Laurent immediately wound his arms around Damen’s neck, a brilliant smile still on his full lips.  
  


“Yes,” said Damen and leaned down to press a kiss to Laurent’s neck, then his jaw, and then just under his ear. Damen heard the small breath of a sound of pleasure that left Laurents mouth. “There is plenty that we could do, right here. All day. “ Damen whispers in to Laurent’s ear and punctuates it with a press of his hips down on to Laurent’s, who presses back.  
  


The kiss happens naturally, first soft and sweet but takes little time at all to deepen. Their bodies begin to rock together, Damen’s cock is already hard and hot against Laurent, and he shifts slightly, so that his arousal and Laurent’s meet to rub deliciously against each other. Laurent breaks off the kiss and lets out a soft moan that Damen is all too pleased to hear.  
  


It all happens so slowly, so sweetly, just as they both like. They kiss again, long and deep and it feels like hours before Damen is opening Laurent up with gentle, oiled fingers. Even longer still, before he finally slides in and they seek their pleasure, together. As always, Damen loses himself in end and its with whispers of love and admiration that they finally reach their climaxes, as one.  
  


After, Damen is on his back with his head resting on one bent arm. His other hand is clasped in Laurent’s, their fingers lazily twined. Laurent is sitting up, back against the headboard and sipping on a cup of water.  
  


“I dont think im so opposed to a day in bed now.” Laurent finally says, breaking the silence. He leans to set his cup on the table next to the bed and lays back down, immediately moving back up against Damen. “You put up a convincing argument.”  
  


Damen grins and accepts Laurent’s body to his and turns, so that he could wrap his arms fully around him. “Do i?” He responds, deep and with fondness. Their eyes lock and they share a long, silent gaze. Laurent breaks it first with another smile and leans in to deliver a soft kiss to Damen’s lips.  
  


“Unless you’d rather spend it outside, i think that's snow falling i see through the window there.” says Laurent, followed by a laugh as Damen’s face scrunches up in distaste. “I can show you the lake Auguste and I used to sneak out to skate on.”  
  


“I don’t imagine i have the stature for balancing on Ice.” Frowning.  
  


“But i think we could make quite the game, guessing how many times you’ll fall.”  
  


Damen can’t help the grin that spreads his lips “I suppose, anything for your happiness, Lover.”  
  
******  
  


Loud Laughter rings out through the open clearing as Damen staggers to his feet, once again having fallen on the ice of the lake. As he suspected, the thin blades do not agree with his body on the ice, and he gathers that he will have a fair share of bruises even visible on his skin once the day is over.  
  


“You could help, you know.” Damen huffs, but without any real malice. He finds himself too distracted laurent’s bright smile and his pale cheeks, reddened by the biting cold. Laurent stands with all the ease and grace that one would expect just a few feet away.  
  


As if finally deciding that Damen had suffered enough, he skates over with arms outstretched. “Come, I’ll teach you.” And Damen takes his hands, allowing himself to be guided across the ice, the effort made easier with Laurent’s steady grip. Laurent skates backward, leading Damen with ease around the lake and for the first time that day, Damen doesn’t feel like a newborn deer.  
  


“See,” Laurent says softly “Soon enough you’ll be as graceful as a cat out here, no help required.”  
  


“I think i much like it better with the help.”  
  


Damen leans in, Laurent meeting him halfway so they remain steady, and they kiss in the center of the lake just as new snow begins to fall.  



End file.
